


Fools Gold

by toosigoosi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Sex, Babysitter Dean (mentioned), Bottom Dean, First Time, I've graduated from just using Fall Out Boy song titles, M/M, Pantie kink, Pizza Man Castiel (mentioned), Prom Night, That's right, Top Castiel, Underage Drinking, aren't you proud of me?, boys crying, dirty talking, kind of, the title is literally from a Fitz and The Tantrums song, they fuck up a lot their first time having sex, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosigoosi/pseuds/toosigoosi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean and Castiel have sex, it's Prom Night, they're both eighteen, and completely drunk off their asses. They stumble into a motel and everything that could go wrong?</p><p>Yeah. It does.</p><p>—</p><p>"Ouch," Dean muttered against Cas' lips. He winced as Cas pulled back and tried hard to focus his on Dean's face.</p><p>"Wha 's it?" Castiel asked, his voice slurring. "Wha's wrong?"</p><p>Dean's face screwed up in a grimace. "The closet's doorknob is kind of digging into my back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools Gold

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. So. Three Things:
> 
> 1ST:  
> I've (very fortunately) become addicted to Kingsmen: The Secret Service and am now officially and completely Hartwin TRASH. (I literally spent two entire days reading Hartwin fluff and smut.)
> 
> Because of this, I'm thinking of expanding out from just Destiel and Supernatural fanfics to include Eggsy, Harry, Merlin, and all of the other peeps from Kingsmen. So yay! New fanfics and new characters! *jumps for joy* (*falls over*)
> 
> However, in order to do that, I'm going to have to put the breaks on fics that I already have begun. 
> 
> And yes, I'm talking about Can Be Held Against You and These Words Are Knives That Often Leave Scarves. (But I'm rewriting Scarves, anyways, sooo....)
> 
> While I'm not exactly looking forward to not working on those two fics for a while, in the meantime, I'm hoping any other Hartwin fanatics like me will enjoy my little divergence from what I've so far been good at (meaning Destiel). 
> 
> If you actually legitimately dislike (or even if you like) this decision of mine, my Tumblr is toosiyebe. (You knew the shameless self-promotion was coming, didn't you?)
> 
> 2ND:  
> AP Exams are a bitch. 
> 
> 3RD:  
> It took me literally a month to write this piece of shite.
> 
> 4TH:  
> Any prompts should be put in the comments or my ask on the Tumblr. (I may get around to writing them, who knows?)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel knew he should have stopped drinking after the third shot. Sure, he _had_  been trying to prove to Dean that, "I'm not a  _pansy_ , Dean. I can drink just as much as you can," but he also hadn't predicted that Dean would still appear completely sober after four quick and large shots of tequila.

So he'd continued drinking, taking shot after shot that was passed to him from the makeshift bar in some stranger's house on the other side of town. He could barely taste the contents of the shots he took, swallowing and grimacing as he glanced over at Dean periodically. Every time he did, however, he counted at least three more shot glasses than the pile he was currently building for himself.

"You sure you don't want to slow down, Castiel?" asked the teenager posing as a bartender. Castiel looked up and met the blues eyes of the bartender. He wanted to shake his head and say,  _yes_ , _I feel like I'm about to puke and then die and then puke all over again_. Cas glanced over at Dean, who was beaming as he tipped the contents of another shot glass into his mouth. He smiled and slammed the shot glass down as the crowd that had formed around them screamed and shouted. 

"Another!" he cried, smiling lopsidedly.

Castiel looked back to the bartender, his face pinched in pain, and raised two of his fingers, indicating that he needed two more shots.

"Sorry, but I think you two are definitely done for the night," the bartender announced to both Dean and Cas as well as the crowd. The crowd groaned in addition to Dean, who was somehow the loudest. Castiel, however, was grateful and silently thanked the bartender with his eyes.

"Whatcha talkin' about?" Dean yelled, faking a pout. He stood up and looped his arm around Cas' shoulder. "We're  _barely_ even drunk, Donnie! Look, I still know my name _and_ his." Dean pressed his nose to the side of Castiel's head and inhaled deeply. "I'm _Dean_ , and this is my boyfriend _Castiel_. Who smells  _gooooood._ " As if to prove his point, Dean grabbed Castiel's chin and turned his head towards him, catching his lip in a sloppy kiss. Castiel couldn't suppress the small noise of surprise he made as everyone around them cheered.

The bartender shook his head. "It ain't a matter of remembering names, Dean," he said as Dean pulled back from the kiss. He threw both of his arms around Castiel's shoulders and began rubbing his smooth cheek against Cas' stubbly one. "It's a matter of not getting any puke on my friend's house's floor, and making sure you two can even get your sorry asses home."

Dean pouted again and stopped rubbing his face against Cas'. "Aw, come on, Donnie, you know I can handle it," Dean said, leaning harder on Castiel.

Donnie crossed his arms over his chest and looked over at Castiel apologetically.

"Sorry everyone," Donnie called out to the crowd. "Show's over. Go grind on each other or something." The crowd groaned again but quickly dispersed. Dean remained leaning against Castiel and only when Donnie snapped in his face did he stand back up.

"I'm setting up a motel room for the two of you," Donnie said, pulling out his cell phone.

"What? Why?" Castiel asked, looking up at Donnie in confusion. He noticed a slight slur in his own voice when he spoke.

"Because both of you are way to wasted to drive and I know you live on the complete other side of town," Donnie relied. He held up his index finger to another kid waiting at the end of the makeshift bar and bought his phone to his ear. "Hey Cas, could you help get all these shot glasses?"

Castiel nodded and got off of his own stool. He supported the majority of Dean's weight on him as he began stacking the numerous shot glasses from himself and Dean on the bar. As he finished, Donnie hung up and slipped his phone back into his jeans pocket.

"There's a motel about a five minute walk going left from here," Donnie said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "It's not too much for one night there, but here's something extra just in case you don't have enough for the room." He handed Castiel a handful of bills. As Cas slipped the money into his own wallet, he caught sight of a couple of fifty dollar bills.

"I own you one, Donnie," Castiel said. He smiled—though it felt more like a painful grimace—back at Donnie and he and Dean began making their way to the front of the house. The path was scarily clear to the door, save for the occasional friend of a friend who would clasp Dean's or Castiel's shoulder and congratulate them for celebrating the night of Prom "with a bang." 

Castiel rolled his eyes, but had a hard time ignoring the sudden intense flushing of his face.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, giggling as they came to the open front door of the house. They managed to make it outside and down to the sidewalk before Dean began lightly nibbling on Castiel's ear.

"What is it, Dean?" Cas asked, pretending to ignore the feeling of Dean's teeth on his earlobe as he turned the two of them to begin heading left. The walk was slow going as Dean moved to press a light kiss to the side of Castiel's face.

"'m  _reaaaaally_ drunk righ' now," he said, pressing his nose to Cas' jaw and inhaling deeply. He laughed drunkenly. Castiel could smell the alcohol on Dean's breath and his nose wrinkled. "And 'm  _reaaaaaally_  'orny, too."

Castiel froze and stopped walking. He looked over at Dean, who was now pressing wet kisses against Cas' cheek. Dean was always like this when he was drunk; he'd get handsy and horny and tease Castiel relentlessly, whether it be through sloppy kissing or messy grinding. And Dean would always get just close enough that they'd both end up stripped down to their boxers--or in some cases for Dean, panties—and rutting against one another like the teenagers they were. But every single time, Castiel would have to be the one to pull back and wake up from the trance he would fall into whenever they were that close.

"And you are too, aren't yah?" Dean said. Castiel groaned when he felt one of Dean's hand reach down and brush over his crotch. His dick was half hard in his dress pants, and only grew harder as Dean fully cupped him. "You  _seem_ rather interested."

"Dean," Castiel half-sighed and half-groaned. "W-We can't—"

Dean growled and managed to shove Castiel up against a nearby wall. Castiel stared into Dean's eyes and exhaled sharply when he felt Dean's groin press hard against his.

 "Come  _on_ , Cas," Dean whined, lifting his arms to wrap around Castiel's neck. He leaned forward and let his forehead touch Cas' as he slotted his knee between Castiel's. "It's fucking Prom Night, and I think that we should, you know...take it all the way this time." Dean bit his bottom lip and smiled surprisingly innocently.

Castiel fingers itched to grab Dean's hips and spin the two of them around. He wanted to shove Dean up against the wall he was currently pressed up against and simply ravish him. He wanted to wring beautiful moans from those pink lips and watch those green eyes be swallowed up by the black of his pupils. He wanted to see whether Dean had decided to wear regular boxers or special panties, and the thought itself made his mouth water. 

_But we can't..._

"Dean, this...we can't," Cas said, placing his hands on Dean's hips and lightly pushing him back. As he did, Dean whined at the distance between them and moaned brokenly. "I-I want our first time together to be as special and perfect as it can be. I don't want it to just be some meaningless fuck at a motel while we're wasted."

Dean groaned in frustration and he surged forward to kiss Castiel. Castiel's hand tightened on Dean's hips and he momentarily forgot his sentiment about making their first time special. He pulled Dean against him and slipped his hands down to grab at Dean's ass, kneading it as Dean tangled his fingers into Cas' hair and deepened their kiss. Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth and Dean smiled against his mouth.

"You still sure about keeping our first time special?' Dean whispered. Castiel opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized he'd closed, and growled at Dean's stupid smirk. He wanted to get rid of it, and kissed him again, plunging his tongue into Dean's mouth. Almost immediately, Castiel managed to spin the two of them around, pressing Dean hard against the wall. Dean made a noise of surprise and Castel wasted no time in trying to hear that sound again.

"I should get you drunk like this more often," Dean said, rubbing his groin against Cas' again. By this point, both of them were completely hard and Castiel could feel the head of his cock sliding against a wet spot in his underwear from his precome. "You're extremely sexy when you're angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you," Castiel said, pressing his lips to the side of Dean's. He sighed and attempted detangling himself from Dean so he could look in the other's eyes. When he did, he noticed that there was only a small ring of green around the black of his pupils and Dean's cheeks were flushed bright red. Castiel had to swallow hard to keep from kissing him again. "I'm just..." He gestured feebly with his hands as he leaned back against the wall in defeat. The alcohol was suddenly making it hard for him to stand up on his own.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean said, resting an arm on Castiel's shoulder. Dean tilted Castiel's head up, his own head cocked to one side and there was actual sincerity in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Castiel next thing he knew, his vision was clouding up with tears and he was having a difficult time speaking without letting out sobs. Dean quickly pulled him close, pressing Castiel's face against his neck as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's back.

"Cas? What's wrong?"

"I just love you so much, Dean," Castiel said, sniffling as he wrapped his arms tighter around Dean's back. He tipped his head back and pressed his nose against Dean's jaw. He inhaled the comforting scent of  _Dean—_ leather mixed with the sweet smelling cologne Castiel had given him as a one-year anniversary gift—and the underlying smell of alcohol. "I-I love you so much, and I just want to give you everything.  _Everything_ _._ But I want it to be perfect, too."

"Cas—" Dean started.

"I really want to wait, I do," Castiel said into the side of Dean's face. "I want to wait until we're both sure we want this, and that we're both ready. But _God_ , do I want you now." Castiel could still feel his tears slowly running down his face, but now he was aware of his and Dean's bulges pressing against one another. Whether he was aware of it or not, Castiel began lightly grinding his groin against Dean's.

Dean hadn't said anything, and Castiel was afraid he'd suddenly been turned off by his crying. He stopped grinding against Dean and bit his lip to quiet his sobs.

"Dean?"

Dean suddenly moaned. "Why did you stop?" he said quietly, moaning again as he pressed harder against Cas. Dean's arms around Castiel's back suddenly loosened as he pressed Cas to the wall and encased him between his arms. Castiel pulled his face from Dean's neck and leaned his head back against the wall. 

"Dean—?"

"I want that too," Dean said. "F-For our first time to be special and perfect, I mean. But I want you  _now_ , too." He sighed. "God, we really shouldn't be having conversations like these when we're drunk, you know?"

Cas laughed and moved his hands to begin rubbing circles on Dean's back. As he did, Dean arched into Castiel's touch. 

"You know..." Dean said, lifting his arms to begin carding through Castiel's hair. "I love you too, right?"

Castiel froze and looked up at Dean with widened eyes.  _He'd said it._ _He'd actually said it_. 

Castiel knew that Dean had trouble with commitment—hell, it was half the reason he was known primarily around school for having fucked most of the senior class girls. In the early stages of their relationship, Castiel had found it worrying that Dean seemed almost _incapable_ of saying those exact words; sure, he showed that he loved Castiel by staying with him and doing little things like helping with car trouble (or spending money on fucking women's panties), but Castiel still felt a slight disconnection between the two of them whenever he'd mutter out a quiet "I love you" whenever they'd be making out and Dean would smirk and quote Han Solo with a simple "I know."

This was the first time he'd ever said the words out loud, and Castiel felt like he wanted nothing more than to kiss Dean until they were both gasping for breath.

"You...You're not just saying that," Castiel said, practically panted. "You're not saying that so we'll have sex, are you?"

Dean smiled. "You know me too well," he said, using his fingers to twirl Cas' hair. "But that's not it this time. I...I really do love you, Castiel." Dean met Castiel's eyes and smiled a large and toothy smile. 

Before Castiel could stop himself, he surged forward again and latched his lips onto Dean's, sliding his hands down Dean's back to grab at his ass as Dean's own hands tightened into fist in Cas' hair. Dean moaned obscenely into his mouth and Castiel swallowed it with a delighted hum.

"You know, we really shouldn't waste that room reservation Donnie set up for us," Castiel said when they split apart for air. His and Dean's foreheads were pressed together and they were both breathing heavily. Castiel even felt slightly lightheaded.

Dean made a noise that sounded half between a moan and a whimper and Castiel squeezed his ass one last time before heading down the street towards the motel. 

~~~~~~~

They barely made it into the room before they were on each other again, kissing with tongues and teeth while their hands scoured each other's bodies. It had been much more difficult getting into the motel than Castiel would have thought.

First off, it wasn't a motel at all—Donnie had instead set them up at what must have been at least a three star hotel that rose up ten floors. Castiel had suddenly become self-concious of the fact he not only reeked of alcohol and looked completely disheveled, but that he was sporting a slowly growing boner that throbbed every time he glanced over at equally-disheveled Dean. It wasn't fair really, how much of an effect Dean had on him even when they weren't obscenely grinding against one another.

There had been trouble with the actual room as well—the receptionist had been skeptical about giving a room key to two very obviously drunk barely legal teenagers, despite them actually calling Donnie and having him confirm their identities. Then there had been the event of making it up to their room on the fourth floor without collapsing or fucking each other in the elevator. They'd managed to succeed in the first category, but Dean had taken advantage of the empty elevator to palm Castiel through his slacks as they rode up to the fourth floor.

Finally in their room, Castiel slammed the door shut a bit too loudly and slammed Dean up against the nearest wall as he began kissing him.

"Ouch," Dean muttered against Cas' lips. Castiel pulled back from the kiss and his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Wha 's it?" Castiel asked, his voice now clearly slurring his words. "Wha's wrong?"

Dean's face screwed up in a grimace. "The closet's doorknob is kind of digging into my back," he said, wriggling in his spot against the closet door.

Castiel hadn't even noticed that the closet when he'd shoved Dean up against it. "Sorry," he apologized, smiling sheepishly at Dean as his boyfriend smiled back at him. 

"Nah, 's okay," Dean said, sliding his hands to cup the back of Castiel's neck. "'m not made of glass." He began massaging his thumbs into the skin there and looked at Castiel innocently through his eyelashes. "Kiss me again?" Castiel obliged and slid Dean to the side so his back was flat against the wall. When he was pressed against the wall, Castiel grabbed Dean's wrists around his neck and pressed them to the wall above him. 

"Keep these here," Castiel muttered against Dean's lips, his voice lowered almost an entire octave. He heard Dean's small whimper and smiled against his boyfriends lips as Dean nodded frantically. Castiel dropped his hands down and grabbed Dean's hips, slipping his fingers into the waistband of Dean's dress pants. He remembered when they'd gone out to buy the pants for Dean not even a week ago. They'd ended up making out in the dressing room before finally deciding on the very dark navy pants Dean was currently wearing. "These fit you extremely well."

Dean exhaled threw his nose. "I had help from you," he said. "No one knows my body better than you do." Castiel smirked and kissed Dean again as he pulled Dean's shirt out of his pants. He nipped at Dean's bottom lip and relished the high-pitched whimper that slipped out of Dean.

"Take off your jacket," Castiel said. Dean was quick to strip himself of his suit jacket, dropping it carelessly on the floor beside the two of them, as Castiel slid his own off and hung it on the closet doorknob while Dean snorted in exasperation. Once relieved of his jacket, Castiel placed his hands on Dean's hips and toyed with the shirttails. "This shirt wasn't expensive, was it?"

"Not...really..." Dean said, his face creasing in confusion.

Castiel smirked and wasted no time in ripping Dean's shirt cleanly in two, buttons flying in every direction. Dean yelped in surprise and his hands came up to grab Castiel's shoulders. " _Cas!_ What the fuck?!" _  
_

"The shirt was in the way," Cas said plainly, tearing the rest of the shirt off of Dean's now naked torso. "Now get on the bed." Castiel punctuated his statement by reaching down to pinch Dean's ass. Dean slid his hands up to Castiel's neck again and tugged him in for a kiss. 

"Mmm...why don't you make me?' Dean said teasingly, pulling back just enough to speak. He flicked his tongue against Cas' top lip and smirked. Castiel growled low in his throat and both of his hands reached down to Dean's ass, hauling him up and forcing him to wrap his legs around Castiel's middle. " _Shit_ ,  _Cas_ ," Dean yelped in surprise, his statement going up with a high-pitched moan. 

Castiel caught Dean's lips in a searing kiss, enjoying the feeling of Dean running his hands through his hair and their tongues sliding together, and began walking towards the bed.

Of course, with him being completely shit-faced drunk and seemingly the _entire fucking universe_ against the two of them fucking, Cas misjudged how far away the bed was and next thing he knew, his shins were hitting the edge of the bed and he was tumbling forward onto Dean.

"Oof!"

"Shit! Sorry!"

Castiel managed to shift his head during the fall and avoid knocking foreheads with Dean, but he'd still landed pretty hard on top of the other boy. When he did, Castiel began spewing apologies and pressing small kisses against Dean's skin. "Shit, I-I didn't know the bed would be this clo—"

"It's okay," Dean said, though he still sounded a little bit winded. "J-Just kiss m—"

Castiel quickly leaned down to press his lips to Dean's, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth and running his hands over Dean's suddenly heated skin. Dean's legs tightened around Castiel's middle, and Castiel felt hands tugging at his own shirt that was still on. "Off," Dean whined quietly. Castiel sat up and began undoing the buttons on his shirt, taking time to undo every single button and enjoying the frustrated noises coming from Dean below him. "Jesus fucking Christ, _h_ _urry_ _up_ , _Cas_."

"You're not very good with patience, are you?" Castiel asked, slowly sliding his shirt off his shoulders and dropping it to the floor. He heard Dean's sharp intake of breath.

"You're one to fucking talk," Dean said. " _You're_ the one who ripped off my shirt because it was 'in the way.'" Dean reached up and looped his arms around Castiel's neck again, pulling down sharply to slot his and Cas' mouths together. Castiel ran his hands up and down Dean's body as Dean pressed them closer and deepened the kiss, sucking Cas' bottom lip into his mouth. As Dean's hands tangled in Castiel's hair, there was a sudden sharp stabbing pain in Castiel's bottom lip.

" _Shit!_ " Castiel hissed, jerking back and pressing his tongue to his lip. He tasted blood.

"S-Sorry. D-Did I...Did I bite you?" Dean asked. When Castiel looked down, Dean was smiling nervously, his face flushed, and his teeth were stained slightly red. Castiel pressed a finger to his lip then stared at the small dollop of blood that sat there.

He glanced down at Dean and smirked. "Kinky, aren't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as Dean's cheeks grew more and more red. 

"Sh-Shut up," Dean stuttered, looking away from Castiel's face. Cas took hold of Dean's chin and turned the other boy's face towards him. When Dean was finally looking back at Castiel, he leaned down to lightly peck Dean's lips.

"It's alright," he said. His lips spread into a smirk. "It's not like I'm _made of glass_."

Dean's lips twitched into a smile. "Well in that case..." he said. Suddenly, Castiel was being flipped over onto his back while Dean climbed on top of him and straddled his legs. He made a noise of surprise and Dean chuckled as he began undoing Castiel's belt. He threw it across the room, the buckle smacking against the wall, as Dean kissed Cas again, shoving his tongue deep into the other boy's mouth. Castiel's hands came up and he began kneading Dean's ass while Dean dragged his groin against Cas'.

"While I love these pants on you," Cas murmured against the side of Dean's mouth, "I would love it much more if they were on the floor." Dean moaned and sat up, letting Castiel's hands work free his belt from his pants. As Cas began pulling down his pants, he inhaled sharply. Dean looked down and his face suddenly turned bright red again.

"Oh yeah."

 _Oh yeah_ indeed. Castiel ran his hands up Dean's thighs and stared open mouthed at the light pink panties his boyfriend was wearing. Cas lightly dragged his fingers along the fabric stretched over Dean's hips and groaned.  _Silk satin panties_. Dean was wearing  _pink silk satin panties._ Castiel felt like he'd died and gone to his own personal heaven. 

"H-Have you been wearing these all d-day?" Castiel asked, looking up at Dean. He was still looking down at himself and looked up to meet Castiel's eyes. He smiled nervously again.

"I bought them a few weeks ago with some of my extra money from babysitting," Dean said. Cas ran a finger along the hard line of Dean's dick in the panties and shivered at Dean's attempt to suppress a moan. "I wanted to, you know...surprise you with them for our one year, but since shit kind of hit the fan then...I decided to wear them for tonight. Just in case, you know..." Dean shrugged.

Castiel vividly remembered the fiasco that had been their attempted one year anniversary celebration—how Dean had been called in last minute to babysit one of his highest paying clients' kids; how Castiel had been practically forced to make one last delivery that night to what ended up being to the very house where Dean was babysitting; how they'd put the kids to sleep then had the bright idea of trying to make out on the couch in the living room; how the parents had arrived back home at that exact moment to find Dean on his knees with Cas' dick in his mouth. Castiel shuddered when he remembered the just how small Dean had looked while being yelled at by adults who weren't even his parents. Needless to say, Dean wasn't allowed to babysit that family's children anymore and Castiel had almost immediately crossed out that neighborhood from his route for the future.

"You've had these for that long?" Castiel asked in wonder, his hands tightening on Dean's hips. Castiel met Dean's eyes and he smirked when he saw how much Dean's eyes had dilated. "And you managed to keep me from seeing them on you?" Castiel punctuated the end of his sentence with an sudden jerk upwards towards Dean's groin.

Dean gasped and threw his head backward. "You always mess up the panties that I buy," Dean said, sounding suddenly breathless. Castiel chuckled and tugged lightly on Dean's pants. Dean raised himself up and allowed Cas to slip the pants off his legs, tossing off to the side carelessly. "I thought I'd j-just hide any new ones from you from now on." Dean exhaled sharply as Castiel pressed his thumb to the sudden wet spot on the front of Dean's panties, rubbing lightly over the sensitive head of Dean's cock. 

Cas frowned. "Well that's no good," he said, snapping the elastic at Dean's abdomen. Dean yelped and glared down at Castiel. "I suppose you'll have to make it up to me somehow."

Dean's face split into a smile. "How about I suck you off?" he said, tilting his head to the side. Castiel inhaled sharply when Dean slid off of him, knocking the bulge in his own pants. Dean crouched in front of Cas and began working off his boyfriend's pants with deft fingers. Cas leaned back and shuddered when his cock was exposed to the cold of the room. Almost instantly, he gasped in surprise when he felt Dean's mouth close around the very tip. 

" _Dean,_ " he groaned, his hands slipping down to grip the back of Dean's head. He kept his hands there as Dean began to move, slowly taking down more and more of his cock until Cas heard Dean gag. He let Dean's head up and slid one hand down to cup Dean's cheek as he continued to suck blow him. Cas couldn't stop the pants and grunts slipping from his clenched teeth as he felt Dean moving up and down on his cock. It wasn't long until he could feel himself getting closer and closer, right on the edge as Dean's tongue continued to tease the head of his cock, and he gripped Dean's hair like a vice. "Dean, wait."

"Huh?" Dean asked, pulling off and looking at Cas in confusion. 

"I don't wanna come yet," Cas said. He sat up and gestured for Dean to climb back on top of him. "I...I wanna come when I'm inside of you."

Dean smiled warmly and leaned down to kiss Castiel. "Of course."

Castiel was quick but thorough with prepping Dean, barely taking any time to enjoy the moans and gasps coming from his boyfriend as he grew increasingly more impatient. He even left Dean's panties on, opting to enjoy the satiny feel of the underwear while he fingered Dean open. Castiel slipped on the condom and looked down at Dean. He was on his back, face-up and red faced as Castiel lined up his cock with Dean's hole.

"Ready?"

" _Y-Yes_ ," Dean gasped, looking up at Cas with unfocused eyes. "Yes, Cas. J-Just, please..." Dean's eyes fell shut and he threw his head back against the bed, pushing his hips down eagerly. "I-I...I- need..."

"What is it, Dean?" Castiel asked, leaning down to press his and Dean's foreheads together. "Tell me what's—"

"I need you to  _fuck me, Castiel Novak_ ," Dean finally panted in frustration, arching up suddenly and kissing Cas like his life depended on it. Cas made a noise of surprise as he finally shoved forward and buried himself in Dean. _  
_

Dean pulled back from kissing Cas and practically screamed as Castiel latched his teeth onto Dean's neck to keep from making too much noise on his own. Dean's scream dissolved into high-pitched gasps and pants that made Castiel glad they were both so drunk.

"You alright?" Cas asked against the side of Dean's face. Dean exhaled loudly, then swallowed and Cas felt when Dean nodded. Dean murmured something beneath his breath. "What was that?"

" _Move_ ," Dean practically growled. "Fucking move, Cas."

Cas smiled agaisnt Dean's skin. "As you wish." Castiel began moving slowly, always pulling out until just his head tugged at Dean's rim and reveling in the small gasps punched out of Dean. At some point, Dean's hands gripped Cas' shoulders and dug into the skin.

" _Harder_ ," Dean hissed. " _Faster_. Please, Cas, stop fucking teasing me."

Castiel silenced Dean with another kiss and obliged, increasing the speed and pounding into Dean's hole. The hands on Cas' shoulders slid down and began clawing at his back as Dean grew louder and louder.

" _Yes, oh fuck,_ " he moaned, arching up and moving his body to meet Castiel's thrusts. " _Yes, fuck me harder. J-Just like that, Cas. Faster, go faster, for fuck's sake. Oh God..._ "

"That's it," Cas panted into Dean's ear. "Moan and scream like the little whore you are, Dean." Castiel wasn't very good at dirty talking, he knew that; he'd heard repeatedly from Dean when they'd make out that he was better at groping Dean's ass than he was at making him come untouched. "Look at you, taking my cock so well in your fucking tight ass. I wanna wreck you, and make you beg for my cock like a slut the next time." Saying these things to Dean still felt strange, but Cas enjoyed how Dean's moaning grew louder the dirtier he spoke.

"Are you close, Dean?" Castiel asked into Dean's ear. "Are you going to come like a whore?"

" _Cas..._ " Dean moaned brokenly. Dean's fingers had lost their grip on Castiel's back as the two of them grew more and more sweaty, so now one held onto Cas's hip, edging him to fuck Dean harder, while the other reached to grab his hard and leaking cock. He timed the jerking of his cock with Castiel's thrusts, which were now hitting Dean's prostate on every other one, and soon Dean was throwing his head back again and screaming as he came over his stomach and Castiel's chest. It didn't take long for Castiel to follow, coming into the condom and collapsing on top of Dean with a loud moan. He felt a sudden fatigue fall over him, and he didn't care that he was lying on top of Dean in a drying pool of jizz. 

"Well, I definitely enjoyed that," Castiel murmured against Dean's cheek. He pressed a small kiss to the side of Dean's face. As he did, he could suddenly taste salt in his mouth. Dean was silent and motionless. "Dean?"

Only then, when he heard the first sob, did Cas realize that Dean was crying.

"Oh shit, did I hurt you again?" Castiel asked, scrambling up and taking hold of Dean's face. He exhaled when he saw the tear trails making their way down the side of Dean's face. "Oh no, Dean..."

"Y-You didn't hurt me," Dean said, sniffling and raising his hands to rub at his eyes. When he did, he laughed once, though it turned into a small sob at the end. "I'm just...a little overwhelmed is all." He dropped his hands away from his eyes and spread his arms out on the bed. "First time I've gotten properly fucked, you know?"

Cas nodded, dragging his thumbs under Dean's eyes to get rid of the tears there. Dean laced his fingers with Castiels and looked up into the other's eyes.

"Kiss me again?" Dean asked somewhat quietly, though he didn't break eye contact with Castiel. Cas smiled and leaned close to brush his lips against Dean's.

"Of course."

Castiel leaned down to kiss Dean, immediately slipping his tongue into the other boy's mouth to deepen it, and wrapped his arms around Dean's upper body. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas' waist and his arms around Cas' neck, clinging tightly to him. Dean began rolling to his left, trying to roll the two of them over, and Castiel assisted by rolling the rest of the way, ready for a second round.

He was not, however, prepared for or expecting the two of them to already be at the edge of the bed. Nor was he pleased when his back suddenly hit the floor while Dean crashed on top of him.

" _Fucking hell!_ "

~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Why was this so emotional???  
> THIS WAS JUST SUPPOSED TO BE AWKWARD SEX, WHAT HAPPENED?!?
> 
> (I might add more chapters, but fuck if I know.)
> 
> [Also, I don't have a beta.  
> Still.  
> I know.  
> I need one.  
> All mistakes are my own.]


End file.
